coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Angus Bistrong
Angus Bistrong was a young man murdered in 1978 after seeing the movie Halloween with his friends. For several years, his death was blamed on a man mimicking murders from the movie. In fact, his death was connected to a car accident six months earlier that had paralysed one of his friends. History Angus was raised alone by his mother Elena Bistrong. Throughout high school and college, Angus was part of a close group of friends that included Vicky Leoni, Craig, and Donna. Though Vicky started dating Craig, Angus nursed feelings for Vicky. He would later say he'd loved her "since the ninth grade". In the spring of 1978, something would happen that would change the group forever. While heading out, Vicky asked if she could ride in Angus' car, rather than with Craig on his motorcycle, wanting to make Craig jealous. Craig scoffed at Angus' older car, calling it a "beater", and instead took Donna, who was herself interested in Craig. Vicky, wanting to show up Craig, urged Angus to race him. Angus' car easily outran Craig's bike, but Angus didn't see a truck pulling out of a driveway until it was too late, and the car flipped over. Angus crawled out of the car in a daze, but Vicky was trapped by her seatbelt and smoke started coming out of the engine. Firefighters arrived and one of them, Ian McGowan, used the jaws of life to cut Vicky free. Angus' injuries were minor, but Vicky was left paralysed from the waist down for life. Craig and Donna blamed Angus for this and turned on him. Vicky's father Alex Leoni and brother Devon Leoni blamed Angus as well. Ian on the other hand, kept a watchful vigil over Vicky while she recovered at the hospital. Ironically, the only person who didn't hold a grudge against Angus was Vicky herself, partly blaming herself for egging him on. Angus still had feelings for her and didn't treat her differently from the crash. Angus, trying to make sense of the accident, poured over car manuals, until his mother urged him to forgive himself and move on. It appeared he was when she noticed him studying a book on firefighting equipment and assumed he was studying to become a fireman like Ian. Shortly before his murder, Angus asked Vicky to marry him. Worrying what her friends would do if they found out about this, Vicky wrote him a letter telling him he didn't know what that would mean. On the evening of October 29, Vicky invited Angus, along with Craig and Donna (who had since started dating) to see the movie Halloween. Craig was civil to Angus until her father showed up to take Vicky home, at which point, he told Angus in no uncertain terms that things would never be the way they were again. Angus went to Vicky's house later that night to ask Vicky again to marry him, insisting he was asking out of love, not guilt. He appeared to be winning her over, when Devon saw them and told Angus to leave or he'd wake his father. From there, Angus made one last stop at Ian's apartment to confront him about something; Angus remembered Vicky crying out that her leg had hurt after the accident. Angus had studied up on firefighting equipment and figured out that Ian had accidentally caused Vicky's injury when he used the jaws of life. Angus tried to appeal to Ian to tell Vicky the truth so she and Angus could have a future together, but Ian continued to deny it. When Angus finally said he'd tell what happened himself, Ian pulled out a knife and stabbed Angus twice, killing him. Noticing a news report about a girl in Grays Ferry who'd been stabbed to death by a man dressed as Michael Myers from Halloween, Ian got the idea to pin the crime on that killer. He dumped Angus's body outside the movie theatre Angus and the others had just been to, which was close to where the girl had been found. Sure enough, a deranged man named Eddie Foster was eventually charged with both murders. The case generated a great deal of press, but the story would be short-lived, as Foster would commit suicide a week before his trial. Angus case appeared closed, and the people that knew him went on with their lives. Vicky would even go on to marry Ian, never knowing what he'd done to her or to Angus. Instead, she suspected her father after she found a bloody knife in the closet. She cut him out of her life, not knowing the blood wasn't real and the knife was simply part of Devon's Halloween costume. In 2005, as Elena was moving out of the house where she'd raised Angus, she found the letter Vicky had written to Angus. Convinced it had something to do with his death, she approached Detective Lilly Rush to reopen the case. This would eventually lead to them discovering that Ian was to blame for Vicky's injury and that he had killed Angus. Ian was arrested, Vicky was reunited with her family (brother and father) rand Elena was able to leave knowing her son was at peace. Category:Guest characters Category:Deceased Category:Murder Victims